When you're older Toon
by Gamer girl lover
Summary: Link, being an over protective hero refuses Toon Link to go on a date and the two started to argue. What will happen? Child abuse?Trouble? Find out! (oneshot)


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO

Holy crap I don't even know how long its been to write a story, sorry I my parents hid the computer so I can focus on school. Anyway I hope you like this one please leave a review on your thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

"YOU GOT A WHAT?"

"Hey, not so loud", the hero of winds whispered looking around to make sure they are not heard.

Link shook his head, "I just can't believe you got yourself a date"

"Me too, how sweet!"

"But you're only twelve!" Link shouted. "Sorry Toon you're too young"

Toon Link crossed his arms and glared at Link, "Your not the boss of me. I can go on a date if I want to"

"Really? Who did Master Hand choose to take care of you, to train you and to take charge of you?" Toon gave a 'humph' but didn't say anything.

"That's right _me_. Sorry Toon but I forbid it, when you're a little older"

The cartoon boy stomped his foot, "NO! I worked too hard on this and your not going to ruin it for me"

Link rolled his eyes, "Stop shouting you're sounding like a brat"

Toon thought for a moment, "Wait are you worried that we might-" Then the young boy started laughing.

"What? What is it?", asked Link curiously.

Toony mouthed 'S' and'E' and then _'_X', covered his mouth and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Where in the Din did you hear such thing?" demanded Link.

"From you, DUH", Toon Link said as a matter of fact. "Ever since you and Zelda became a couple you guys don't do anything but KISS"

Link's face redden, he was about to protest but his cartoon self was on a role, "By the way me and Ness heared you guys last night"

"You were spying on us", Link said, outraged. "I swear to god Toon Link I'll rip you apart.

The young boy gave an innocent face, "We weren't spying, you guys woke us up"

He started laughing, "Is that what you're afraid I'll do?"

"Never", Link protested.

Toon smirked and went up to Link, he cleared his throat and did a bad yet funny imitation to Link's voice, " 'Oh _Zelda_ mmm your so delicious ohhh you know where all the best part is' "

Link gritted his teeth but his young counterpart was not finished. He started making kissing noises and did an imitation to Zelda's voice, " 'Link my hero mmm Link your sooo handsome give me more Link' "

He stopped laughing when Link got up and held him upside down and gave him a few god shakes causing Toon's weapons to fall to the ground, "LET ME GO I WAS JUST JOKING"

Before Link dropped him to the ground hard, a young female voice yelled, "LINK WHAT IN THE STARS ARE YOU DOING?"

They both turned, except for Toon since he was still held upside down, to see it was Rosalina and her luma flying around her. Link gave a nervous smile and gently placed Toon.

Toon Link glared at him and ran to Rosalina who picked him up.

"He was hurting me, rosy", he sniffed.

Rosalina was mad, "How dare you treat a child like this. I thought you were better but I guess I was mistaken"

When she wasn't looking Toon stuck out his tongue at Link who wanted to kill him.

Luma saw what Toon was doing and tried to contain his giggles, he then turned to Link. "Yeah, you got to be a shame of yourself, you could've hurt Toony"

"BUT HE'S FAKING IT", Link yelled angerly.

Rosalina looked at Toon Link who wiped away a fake tear, "He's a big meanie"

"It's okay sweetie", she said kindly. "If you don't forgive him then I'll teach him a lesson"

Toon Link gave a grudging smile at Link, "Weeelll, only if he lets me go on a date"

"Goodness me, a _date_! Aren't you young", she said in a shock.

Link took a sign in relief, "Thank god, someone understands."

"PEOPLE I'M TWELVE YEARS OLD"

"Who's your date?" asked Luma excitedly.

His mother also asked, "Yes, who is she?"

This time it was Link's turn to smile at Toon link, "He's going with-"

"Don't tell them!"

Rosalina placed him down and looked at him, "Why not?"

"Because….you'll laugh"

"We promise not to", Luman said. "Now come on who are you going with"

"Toon Zelda", Toon Link replied in defeat. "She came to visit and she's going to stay for about a week"

"Talk about Toon Zelink", Luma added.

"We're not a couple", pouted Toon.

Rosalina nodded at her Luma, "That's so sweet. Of course you can go"

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to make decision for him", Link pointed out.

Rosalina glared at him, "So is holding him upside down does anything good? And besides he's all grown up and can make decisions for himself"

Toon hugged Rosalina, "FINALLY, someone who can understand"

The young hylian boy raced out of the room with Luma, Link was about to go when Rosalina grabbed his arm. Her eyes were murdous.

"You and I are going to have a little talk about child abuse"

*Gulp*

* * *

I wonder what rosy did to him, no one will ever know *evil laugh*


End file.
